Vehicle Factory Jabalpur
Vehicle Factory Jabalpur (VFJ) (Hindi: वाहन निर्माणी जबलपुर), is a military motor vehicle manufacturing factory located in Jabalpur, Madhya Pradesh, India, functioning under the aegis of Ordnance Factories Board controlled by the Ministry of Defence, Government of India. The company is headed only by an IOFS officer called General Manager (ex-officio Additional Secretary to Government of India) who is the Chief Executive Officer responsible for the overall management of the company and is the main judicial authority.Indian Ordnance Factories: Vehicle Factory Jabalpur VFJ is the sole supplier of B vehicles to the Indian Army. History The production of Shaktiman trucks, Jonga Light Utility Vehicles and Vahan 1 ton began at the Gun Carriage Factory Jabalpur in 1959.http://ofbgcf.nic.in/achieve.html Pandit Jawaharlal Nehru, the then Prime Minister of India was present to witness rolling of the first batch of vehicles at GCF. It was shifted to the present location in 1969. It started manufacturing Shaktiman trucks with license from MAN SE of Germany along with Jonga and Vahan 1 ton under license from Nissan of Japan. All three of the above products have been retired and replaced by the new products. Products VFJ manufactures and assembles general staff vehicles, logistics vehicles, light armoured vehicles like bullet-proof vehicles, mine protected vehicles and specialist role vehicles such as water bowsers, fuel tankers, field ambulances, tippers, battery command posts, generator sets, light recovery vehicles, field artillery tractors, kitchen containers etc. It also has some variants for civilian applications. * 5/7.5 Ton Stallion Mk-IV BS-III * 2.5 Ton LPTA 715 BS-III * Water Bowser 2 KL on LPTA * Water Bowser 5 KL on Stallion * Kitchen Container on Stallion * Field Ambulance on LPTA * Light Recovery Vehicle (LRV) * Field Artillery Tractor (FAT) * Yuktirath - Light Armoured Recovery Vehicle * 5 KL Fuel Tanker on Stallion * 2 KL Fuel Tanker on LPTA * Battery Command Post (BCP) * Mobile AC Generators * Operation Theatre on wheels * Mobile Decontamination Unit * Tipper on Stallion * Tipper on LPTA * Aditya - India's first Mine Protected Vehicle * Matang * Trishul * Flyer ITV * Caravan * Drill Rig * Humsafar Buses (Long & Medium) * Fire fighting variants of Stallion and LPTA * Bullet-proofing of 407, LPTA, Gypsy, Ambassador Past Products File: VFJ Matang Truck.jpg| Matang was completely developed and manufactured by VFJ. File: JONGA BY VEHICLE FACTORY JABALPUR.png| Petrol Jonga was manufactured by VFJ until 1999. File:JONGA RE-ENGINEERED BY VFJ.png|Jonga Re-Engineered with a Diesel engine was introduced in 1999. File: VFJ Shaktiman Tipper.jpg|India's first 3-way tipper was built on the Shaktiman platform. File:VFJ SHAKTIMAN FIELD ARTILLERY TRACTOR.jpg|Field Artillery Tractor on Shaktiman's chassis. File:VFJ SHAKTIMAN TRUCK.jpg|Shaktiman's production was stopped in 1997. File:VAAHAN 1 TON BY VFJ.png|Vahan 1 Ton File:FLYER ITV MANUFACTURED WITH ASSISTANCE FROM MARWIN GROUP USA.jpg|Flyer ITV was manufactured in collaboration with Marvin Group, USA, but could be productionised. Present Products and their variants File:5 KL WATER BOWSER ON STALLION BY VFJ.jpg|5000 Litres Water Bowser on Stallion File:2KL WATER BOWSER ON LPTA 713 BY VFJ.jpg|2000 Litres Water Bowser on LPTA File:KITCHEN CONTAINER ON STALLION BY VFJ.png|Kitchen Container on Stallion File:LIGHT RECOVERY VEHICLE ON STALLION BY VFJ.jpg|Light Recovery Vehicle on Stallion File:LPTA AMBULANCE BY VFJ.png|Field Ambulance on LPTA File:STALLION CARAVAN BY VFJ.jpg|Caravan for Army File:VFJ LPTA 713 UNDER TOT FROM TATA MOTORS.png|LPTA 713, now being replaced by LPTA 715 File:VFJ STALLION MARK 1 UNDER TOT FROM ASHOK LEYLAND.png|Stallion Mark I, now being replaced by Stallion Mark IV Technology Vehicle Factory Jabalpur has an R&D centre responsible for development of future vehicles and related technologies. It has tie-ups with Ashok Leyland and Tata Motors. Its research partner is Vehicle Research & Development Establishment of Defence Research and Development Organisation. Customers Since VFJ produces defence vehicles, its primary customers are Indian Armed Forces, Central Armed Police Forces, State Armed Police Forces, Paramilitary Forces of India and Special Forces of India which have land based operations. It also supplies vehicles to civilians, government and private organisations. References Category:Companies founded in 1969 VFJ Category:Truck manufacturers of India Category:Bus manufacturers of India Category:Defence companies of India Category:Military vehicle manufacturers Category:Car manufacturers of India Category:Automotive companies of India